


Sypha's Boys

by ShifterCat



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Negotiations, Banter, Begging, Belmont Penis Spells, Birth Control, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Contraception, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Switching, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone in the Castlevania universe is bisexual and you cannot convince me otherwise, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snark, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trevor Belmont Swears A Lot, Trevor Belmont makes bad jokes, Trevor and Alucard are STILL fighting for dominance, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, everyone is a switch, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterCat/pseuds/ShifterCat
Summary: “Back in the tomb under Greşit, Alucard asked you about that prophecy involving him. And… you blushed.”“O-oh.” That brought her up short. “Yes. That.” Sypha glanced away, gathering herself, then looked back decisively. “‘The Hunter, the Scholar, the Sleeping Soldier: they shall travel together. They shall defeat great evil together. They shall… love together.’”Trevor blinked a few times, allowing that to sink in. Then: “Your prophecy says we’re going to fuck?”----------------------------------------A series of short, smutty vignettes about the Netflix Castlevania trio, in sequential order. Set during and after Season 2.





	1. I won't mention this if you don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I summarized this chapter for my friends:
> 
> Trevor: Stupid library. Stupid sexy Alucard.  
> Alucard: U hitting on me?  
> Snogging: *commences*  
> Sypha: Whoa.  
> Trevor: I was bored!  
> Alucard: Gee, thanks.  
> Sypha: KEEP GOIN
> 
> Content note: Chapter One has some mildly dubious consent. From Chapter Two onwards our OT3 communicates a lot better.

_I really need a drink,_ Trevor thought.

With no sunlight, it was hard to tell just how long he’d been down in the Belmont Hold. Though to be honest, the length of time was only part of the problem. Bringing his little trio here was the last really useful thing he’d done, and now he had nothing to do but sit on his thumbs while an immortal monster gathered his armies to destroy humanity.

Sypha, at least, he trusted to be making herself useful. The Speaker was clearly both a scholarly and magical genius. Alucard, on the other hand, just kept alternating between needling him and sulking about being in a vampire hunter’s lair.

Trevor rounded a bookshelf and spotted Alucard a short distance away, as though his musings had summoned the toothy bastard. The dhampir was crouched on his heels, peering intently at something on a lower shelf. Maybe it was something about the light in here, but Trevor was struck, once again, by how insufferably pretty the man was. Those delicate features and long golden locks wouldn’t have looked out of place on a noblewoman’s daughter.

Good God, how long had it been since he’d gotten laid? The nearest brothel had to be even further away than the nearest tavern.

Trying to banish such thoughts, he took a few casual steps forward. “I don’t suppose that’s a weapon you’ve found there, is it?”

Alucard didn’t even bother looking at him. “If I’m not mistaken, that’s a Hand of Glory. Were some of the Belmonts thieves as well as killers?”

Trevor stabbed a finger in Alucard’s direction. “Insult me all you like, but shut the _fuck_ up about my family already.”

Alucard stood, with a contemptuous lack of haste, and turned to him. “You already know how I feel about being here, Belmont. If you don’t want to hear it, walk  away.” As usual, he kept his voice low and even; one of the few clues to his annoyance was the way he bit off the last two words.

Well, _now_ storming off would look like surrender rather than a statement. Clever bastard. Trevor took a deep breath and reminded himself that starting a fistfight with a powerful half-vampire would wreck the library and make Sypha yell at him. “Look, it’s not like this is fun for me, either. Turns out my family was storing all kinds of magic shit, and they all got themselves killed before they could tell me about it, much less teach me this stuff.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Half of me wants to honour my ancestors. The other half wants to piss them off.”

“Is that why you became a bellicose drunk?”

The question was probably meant to irritate him, but Trevor had been speaking the truth: personal insults didn’t bother him as much. “Nah. I just didn’t know what else to do. Now, cozying up to the son of fucking Dracula— _that_ would piss them off.”

“I’d hardly call us cozy,” Alucard said drily.

Trevor spread his hands palm-up. “What? We’re under the same roof—in my old home, even—and I still haven’t punched the pretty off your face, despite how much of an asshole you’ve been. Hell, we’re even talking about our fucking feelings. That’s plenty cozy.”

A look of amusement entered Alucard’s topaz eyes. “Are you flirting with me, Belmont? Because you’re terrible at it.”

Shit. He’d been careful to avoid mentioning the other man’s appearance, and now he’d slipped up. Not that he was going to admit that. “I never learned how to flirt. With me, it’s always been straightforward ‘Are we getting down to business or not?’”

Alucard regarded him for a moment, his expression impossible to read, before saying in his quiet voice, “Perhaps you should stick to that, then.”

_I could change the subject now,_ Trevor thought. _Of course, he’d have another thing to bedevil me about. Or…_ Alucard was standing within arm’s reach, still looking levelly at him. Was there a challenge in those eyes?

“What the hell,” Trevor muttered, and grabbed both lapels of that fancy black-and-gold coat. His intention had been to yank Alucard over to him, but he might as well have been trying to budge an oak tree. He changed strategy, hauling himself in close enough to plant his lips firmly on the other man’s mouth.

The dhampir froze for a moment, and Trevor got a little twinge of satisfaction at throwing him off-balance… figuratively, at least. That didn’t last long, as Alucard shoved him against the bookcase hard enough to make something on a top shelf wobble, then kissed him back hungrily.

It had been a long time—longer than Trevor cared to admit—since anyone had kissed him, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been kissed with this kind of intensity. Alucard’s lips were softer than he’d expected from another man, but the arm that slid around his waist and pulled their hips together was an undeniable reminder of his companion’s inhuman strength. A thrill of heat went through him. He let go of the coat, buried one hand in Alucard’s hair, and sent the other one down to grip his ass.

They stood like that for a bit, exploring one another’s mouths, then Alucard broke the kiss. For a moment, Trevor worried they might have to talk about this. All his companion did, though, was use his teeth to strip off one of those black gloves he habitually wore, tossing it to the floor. This done, he brought his lips back down on Trevor’s, slid his bare hand between them, and began to undo the laces of his pants.

“I’d been hoping you two would get along better,” came Sypha’s voice, “but I didn’t expect _this_.” She was standing at the opposite end of the shelves from where he’d come in, holding a couple of volumes under one arm. Her heart-shaped face looked slightly flushed.

_Wits, don’t fail me now…_ “Well, it’s not as if I could go find the nearest bar, is it?” _Good enough for short notice._

Alucard regained the look of annoyance Trevor was used to seeing. “I’m second place to a bottle. How flattering.”

“Seems you’re a bit thirsty yourself,” Trevor shot back. “You’ve damn near got your hand on my cock.”

The dhampir raised his eyebrows. “You’re complaining now? You’re the one who kissed me.”

“Are you going to continue or not?” Sypha snapped. The two stared at her. She clapped her free hand over her mouth as if just realizing what she’d blurted out, and turned an adorable shade of pink.

Alucard chuckled, low in his throat. “So, the lady wants a show. I don’t plan to disappoint her… do you?”

Trevor glared at him, as best he could with the smug bastard toying with his laces again. “Bite me and you die.”

His companion grinned, deliberately showing his fangs. “Wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” Then his hand was inside Trevor’s pants, skin on skin.

All the breath left Trevor’s lungs in a rush as Alucard’s fingertips caressed him. Instinctively, he pushed his hips forward, but the other man was keeping his touches just light enough to tease, damn him.

Well, fuck, why was he standing here like a swooning maiden, letting his rival control the situation? He shoved Alucard’s sword-belts out of the way and got to work unlacing his pants, going for speed rather than finesse. Finally he got them loose enough to tug down the man’s hips. He grabbed a fistful of that blond hair, and this time the other yielded enough to be pulled in for a kiss. Meanwhile, he wrapped his other hand around the base of Alucard’s cock, and was gratified both by the way the dhampir moaned into his mouth, and by the sharp intake of breath from Sypha.

That was enough to get Alucard to stop playing around and start stroking him in earnest. He slipped his tongue back into Trevor’s mouth, taking care with those teeth, thank God. Every so often he did a little twisting motion with his hand, making Trevor glad to be leaning on something sturdy. Fighting to keep focused, he did his best to return the favour.

“Oh,” Sypha whispered. She placed the books she’d been carrying onto a shelf—a bit awkwardly, as she was refusing to take her eyes off of what the two of them were doing—and licked her lips. “Oh… I shouldn’t.” She sank to the floor, pulling up her blue-and-white Speaker’s robes. Trevor caught a flash of coppery hair as she began to move her fingers in tiny circles.

Alucard’s voice was husky as he murmured, “I wonder… how long can you last with her doing that?” He paused to sweep his thumb over the sensitive head of Trevor’s cock before going back to firm, steady strokes.

Trevor groaned. He found himself thinking about what it might be like to climb between Sypha’s thighs and hear her make those breathy little sounds right in his ear. _Oh, damn._

Then something occurred to him. “You’ve got vampiric senses, don’t you? You must be picking up even more than I am.” He gave his companion’s shaft a light squeeze. “To you, it must seem almost like she’s right here between us.” Alucard’s breath hitched, and Sypha let out a little whimper. Trevor grinned wolfishly. “How long can _you_ last?”

Alucard lunged at his mouth again—possibly to shut him up, but Trevor didn’t care. He’d finally figured out how to make this vampire spawn lose that unshakable fucking composure, and he was going to keep going until he did it. So he tangled his tongue with Alucard’s while he tried his best to mimic the kind of motions the other man had been doing to him. Their lips separated as both of them began to breathe harder.

Sypha’s breath was coming in shallow gasps now, her hand moving in rapid, almost shaky movements. Trevor wished he could see a bit more of what was going on, but it was clear she wasn’t doing this for display; watching them had gotten her hot and bothered, and she was taking matters into her own hands. That right there was incredibly arousing.

Obviously he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Alucard made a sort of desperate moan and then quickly stifled it. _He’s close._ Trevor stroked him faster, ruthlessly hard, and pulled the dhampir’s face close to his. “You want to come, don’t you.” Alucard’s expression was almost agonized, breath hissing between his teeth. _He’s trying to hold back. I won’t let him._

Then Sypha came, her back arching, her voice carrying up to the rafters. Alucard’s cock twitched in Trevor’s hand, and the sound that issued from his throat was something raw and primal. Hot liquid spilled down Trevor’s fingers. That was enough for him. Trevor’s hips jerked, thrusting his shaft into his companion’s fist, and he came with a hoarse cry.

For a few moments, the library was silent but for the spent panting from the three of them. Sypha recovered first. She blinked at them, then quickly withdrew her hand from her crotch and threw her robes back over her legs. “I… I should clean up before I handle any more books,” she mumbled, then practically scurried away.

Trevor tried to think of something smartassed to say, but with a slowly-clearing fog of pleasure in his brain and another man’s spunk drying on his fingers, he found he couldn’t. Alucard silently pulled a couple of handkerchiefs out of his coat pocket, handed him one, and began to clean himself.

Finally Trevor cleared his throat and said, “I won’t mention this if you don’t.”

Alucard’s yellow gaze flicked towards him. “Deal.” He paused for a beat, then added, “But _she_ might mention it.”


	2. The least stupid thing you've ever said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more involved than the previous chapter, seeing as it's not just three characters blowing off steam while they really ought to be focusing on more serious stuff.

“I’d really like to kiss you.”

Of course Trevor’s brain would pick the worst fucking time to come out with that. He and Sypha were standing amidst the charred and splattered remains of four Night Folk. The noise of the rain which was  _ still  _ pissing down had partly covered the monsters’ approach; they’d just dispatched the first three when a fourth had come flying at Trevor fangs-first. There’d been no room to swing his Morning Star whip, so he’d just grabbed the weighted end and got ready to shove it down the creature’s throat, hoping it would activate before those jaws came down on his arm. That’s when Sypha had sent a blast of fire straight through its head.

So naturally she looked amazing to him right now, even if she hadn’t already been beautiful. But between the weather, the monster guts, and a long day’s travel, she wouldn’t be thinking about snogging.

...Assuming the prospect even appealed to her in the first place. Sure, she liked to lean against him and give him little touches; since they’d succeeded in their quest to stop Dracula, she’d become downright cuddly with him. But Trevor knew that Speakers were a physically affectionate people. Besides, Sypha tended to be up-front about what she wanted, yet she hadn’t  _ said  _ anything about this.

The moment the words left his mouth, he saw her blue eyes widen. He quickly turned away, coiling the Morning Star back onto his belt. “Never mind, I’m being stupid. Forget I said anything.”

She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to forget it, and that’s the least stupid thing you’ve ever said to me.”

He chanced a look back at her. She was wearing one of those smiles that, though slight, suffused her entire being, making her face shine like a beacon through the soot and grime and the rain which soaked her hood and plastered her red-gold bangs to her forehead. Trevor found himself smiling back, though on him it probably just looked foolish.

Ever-practical, Sypha added, “But we really ought to get back in the wagon, out of this rain.”

On an overcast night like this one, it was almost pitch-black inside their wagon. Sypha used a spark from her fingertips to light the glass-sided lantern Alucard had given them while Trevor got his muddy boots off. Then she sat herself next to him, cupping her palm against his cheek. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her.

That turned into a series of soft little kisses, her tongue flickering briefly into his mouth with each one. Her mouth grew hungrier against his, and finally she climbed into his lap, pressing herself against him. He was just starting to enjoy the feeling of her there when she pulled back a bit.

“All these weapons may be useful in a fight, but it’s not much fun to have them digging into me. How do you get these things off?” She fumbled with the buckles on the bandoliers holding his wooden throwing-knives, and he helped her slide them off, hoping he’d be able to find them in a hurry if they got surprised again.

Thinking of unwelcome surprises made him remember something. “Uh, Sypha…”

She was working on getting his sword-belt undone. “Yes?”

He put his hands over hers to stop her. “Look. It’s just… your people trusted you with me. And I’m sure they figured you’d stick a shard of ice through my testicles if I tried anything you didn’t like. Still, I don’t think they’ll be pleased if I return one of their girls with a belly full of trouble.”

“Well,  _ I _ don’t want to be in a delicate condition while fighting monsters. But—” She paused, looking a little smug “—thanks to  _ your _ ancestors, we don’t have to worry about that.”

“What do you mean, thanks to  _ my _ ancestors?”

“While we were in your family library, I stumbled across a box of spells that were, well…” Sypha leaned forward conspiratorially, even though they were already quite close. “I think most of them were for making baby Belmonts. But there was also one for preventing pregnancy, so of course I memorized it. And cast it on myself.”

That made sense; plenty of Trevor’s kinswomen would have shared Sypha’s sentiment. He relaxed and grinned at her. “You know, I do have  _ one _ weapon you might find fun.”

She laughed. “You are terrible.”

“But am I wrong?”

“Help me get your clothes off,” she said coyly, “and we’ll see.”

They managed to get him undressed in between bouts of increasingly passionate kissing. Sypha’s clothes had a much simpler design, but in his excitement, Trevor almost stabbed himself with the brooch pinning her outer robe together. The way she seemed to want to run her fingers over every newly-exposed bit of his flesh didn’t help his reflexes any, either. It took him more than one attempt to undo the tie holding up her under-robe.

At last he was able to put his hands on those perfect breasts. She tilted her head back and moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, and her hands tugged frantically at the sash holding the last of her robes together.

He hadn’t been able to make himself forget how she’d looked, how she’d sounded, that time in the Belmont Hold when he and Alucard had—he shoved that part out of his mind for now. He’d had fantasies, always quickly put aside, of laying her down right there on the library floor and taking the place of her hand between her legs.

Trevor lifted Sypha by the waist and set her down on a pile of supply-sacks, pushing her black underskirt out of the way. He resisted the urge to just bury his face between those lovely thighs, starting instead with gentle licks. She hooked her heels over his shoulders.

She was hot and slick, and oh God, he could do this all day if she let him. Her fingers twined in his hair as she pulled him closer. “Oh yes, ohh yes…” she whispered, then her voice dissolved into the wordless moans and gasps he’d wanted so badly to hear again. Her hips began to rock, and he slid his hands under her buttocks to keep hold of her, to keep his mouth exactly where they both wanted it.

Her cries filled his ears as she came.

Sypha let go of his head and leaned back on her hands, panting. Trevor used the moment to unwrap the last of her clothing. When she’d caught her breath, she smiled and moved back onto his lap, kissing him again. He laid back onto their bedrolls, pulling her atop him.

He groaned into her mouth as she rubbed her wet cunt along the underside of his shaft. When she did it again he was practically whimpering. “Fuck. Sypha.  _ Please _ .”

She couldn’t seem to wait much longer either, thank God, because she took him in her hand and guided him home. Her eyelids fluttered as she sank down onto his cock, and Trevor didn’t care that he wasn’t going to Heaven, because there was a little piece of it right here.

She placed her palms on either side of him and began to move. For a few moments he did little more than just drink in the sight of her: short hair tousled, lips parted, breasts swaying with each thrust of her hips. He took hold of her ass to sync his motions to hers, and felt her tighten deliciously around him. He knew he was starting to get close, but he held himself back with an effort. This time he got to watch her face as she came.

Sypha slipped a hand between them, building herself towards another climax, and oh  _ fuck _ , there was no way he could last long with that going on. He began to thrust up into her, hard, and in the back of his mind he hoped to Hell there were no more monsters nearby, because they’d definitely hear the level of noise both of them were making. Then a burst of pleasure wiped all thoughts from his head.

When he came back to himself, she had collapsed on his chest. When her breathing finally slowed, she nuzzled against his shoulder and hummed happily.

For some time he just absently stroked her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he murmured, “It’s funny, you know. For the longest time, I was sure it’d be you and Alucard.”

He was half-hoping she’d scoff, “Of course not!” Instead she just said, “Oh?”

Trevor shrugged, a bit awkwardly due to her weight on him. “Well. I mean.”  _ He’s fucking gorgeous. _ “You said it yourself:  _ he _ knows how to be nice.”

Sypha raised her head, wearing that impish expression that meant he was in for some teasing. “I think you’ve been learning. After all, you  _ asked _ to kiss me, rather than just lunging at my face like you did with him.”

That damnable vampire spawn had been right: she  _ would _ bring it up again. “I didn’t— That’s not— Look, I was raised to be nice to women and Speakers. Men and bloodsuckers, not so much.”

She giggled. “Oh? So is that how you usually kiss men?”

“I…” He took a breath. “There’s another reason.” Before she could accuse him (correctly) of changing the subject, he rushed ahead: “Back in the tomb under Greşit, Alucard asked you about that prophecy involving him. And… you  _ blushed _ .”

“O-oh.” That brought her up short. “Yes. That.” Sypha glanced away, gathering herself, then looked back decisively. “‘The Hunter, the Scholar, the Sleeping Soldier: they shall travel together. They shall defeat great evil together. They shall… love together.’”

Trevor blinked a few times, allowing that to sink in. Then: “Your prophecy says we’re going to  _ fuck _ ?”

Even in the dim light, he could see she was blushing again. “There’s more than one interpretation of that word, you know, especially in translation—”

“It seems pretty obvious to me,” Trevor grumbled. “Did you tell him about this?”

She shook her head and was silent for a moment. Then she said quietly, “I didn’t want you to think you  _ had  _ to fuck me. People should only do these things because they want to.”

He gave her a wry smile. “Sypha, I respect your people, but I still don’t put much stock in prophecies. And I think I just proved how much I want you.”

She looked pleased at that, but pressed on: “Does it bother you? The idea of the three of us in bed?”

Well, shit, now he couldn’t just dismiss the whole matter as three people briefly letting their frustrations get the better of them, and then his own mind tormenting him out of sheer cussedness. She actually wanted him to think seriously about it.

The fact was, when he hadn’t been thinking about Sypha writhing beneath him, he’d been thinking about Alucard’s hand on his cock, their rough kisses, and how that sharp-toothed mouth might feel elsewhere on his body. He pictured the portrait of Leon Belmont glowering down at him for that one.

While he was being brutally honest with himself, Trevor had to admit that he’d been the one to raise the topic, back there in the library, of Sypha joining them. He’d guessed, rightly, that it would add fuel to the fire. But he also knew that some things might be devoutly desired in the moment, then seem shameful or disgusting the moment after orgasm. Of course, if she’d felt that way, she wouldn’t have brought this up. As for Alucard… Trevor still had trouble imagining what  _ his _ upbringing must have been like, but “sexually repressed” didn’t seem likely.

Sypha was watching him with the patience of one accustomed to coaxing stories out of people. Trevor sighed. “That part doesn’t bother me. I’m not sure how I feel about generations of Speakers poring over my love life, though.”

“We’re not judgmental about such things,” she told him with a touch of pride. “We’re the enemies of God, remember? All of those rules about who shouldn’t lie with whom… they’re another way for God to drive wedges between people. To keep us from working together.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like Speaker caravans are more fun than my ancestors knew.”

She poked his chest. “We don’t have no rules at all. It’s just that  _ our _ rules make sense.” She smirked. “If I had come back pregnant, we’d have gotten some strong hints about getting married. They wouldn’t have chased you away with sticks.” She began pulling blankets around the two of them.

Trevor chuckled. “So, monster-hunting and debauchery. This is my life now.”

Sypha snuggled against him and grinned. “You’re complaining?”

“No.” He put an arm around her. “It’s more of a brag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor to Leon Belmont: People have written fanfiction about you too, old man!


	3. Both of you

“Alucard!” Trevor bellowed. “Where the fuck are my clothes?”

Sypha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I’m sure they’re off being washed. In the meantime, we can wear these.” She picked up one of the undyed robes that had been thoughtfully left near the side of the pool and handed it to him. “We probably would have noticed someone taking them if we hadn’t been distracted.”

That brought a smile to her face as she belted on her own robe. Since they’d become lovers, she and Trevor had been finding new places to fuck: barns, hillsides, and once up against a tree, on the pretext of gathering firewood for the Speakers’ camp. The moment they’d been left to their privacy in the huge Turkish bath in the castle that was now their friend’s, they’d had the urge to experiment.

“Washed and repaired.” Alucard was standing nearby, bright as a candle flame against the black stone. He seemed to have a talent for appearing suddenly out of the shadows of his father’s castle. “And kindly don’t shout.”

“Thank you,” Sypha told him. “The last time we got them properly cleaned was when we were traveling with my people.” She giggled. “Trevor had to borrow a spare set of clothes from my cousin.”

“I spent the entire fucking day trying not to trip,” Trevor grumbled. “So how long do we go around in nothing but these?”

“If you’re impatient, I’m sure we could find you something,” Alucard said, “But it might have belonged to a deceased vampire general. I just assumed that at this hour, you’d want to sleep soon.”

Trevor sighed. “Fine. Where are our rooms again? This place is a bloody maze.”

Sypha let the men walk ahead of her and talk—well, Trevor did most of the talking—while she tried to figure out how best to broach the subject she’d been thinking about ever since they’d made plans to visit: the attraction between the three of them. It was unlikely that Trevor was going to blurt out something—not anything helpful, anyway—while Alucard would continue to be a perfect gentleman towards her, and a prickly rival towards Trevor. As usual, it was the Speaker’s job to communicate.

She realized they’d stopped outside of a door, and their host was just about to part ways. Impulsively, she reached for his hand. “Adrian… you don’t have to be alone.”

A faint, sad smile crossed his lovely face. “I know. And I’m glad to have your company again.”

“I meant…” She took a breath, willing herself not to stammer or blush. “I meant tonight.”

She saw his features slacken with surprise. His golden eyes stared into hers for a moment, gauging whether he’d read her intention correctly, and she sensed that icy melancholy of his thawing, just a tiny bit. He glanced towards Trevor.

The hunter shrugged. “Sure, why not? Seems that Speaker prophecy says the three of us are going to fuck.”

God, why did she love this idiot?

Alucard raised one blond eyebrow. “If you want me so badly, Belmont, just say so.”

Sypha threw up her arms. “I should have known neither of you could discuss this like adults!”

Trevor folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “We’re talking about fucking, Sypha. That’s pretty adult.”

Alucard just had to choose  _ this _ as one of his rare times to agree with the other man. “He’s got a point.”

She huffed. “First I had to stop the two of you from killing each other. Now you’re ganging up on me.”

“We could do that too, if you like.” Alucard said it in such a deadpan way that it took a moment to realize his implication. Sypha felt her face turning red.

Trevor burst into raucous laughter. “Did the vampire princeling just make a dirty joke?”

Sypha tried to summon back some dignity. “If that’s the way this conversation is going, let’s continue it in the bedroom, not the hallway.” She pushed open the door.

The second Alucard had closed the door behind them, Trevor shoved him up against it, kissing him roughly. Considering how strong the dhampir was, Sypha knew he had to be allowing this. One pale hand threaded through Trevor’s dark hair.

The hunter broke off and began tugging at Alucard’s white shirt. “You’re wearing too damned many clothes right now.”

“He’s right, you know.” She found the buckles on his sword-belts, with ease of practice from undoing Trevor’s.

Their friend quirked up his mouth. “At least let me get over to the bed.”

Trevor grinned. “Have I made you that eager?”

“To get my boots off, Belmont.” He crossed the room in a few long-legged strides.

It was a testament to Alucard’s self-discipline that he was able to get each boot off in one smooth motion, despite Trevor blatantly groping him while unlacing his pants. She decided that she, too, was overdressed, and let her robe fall to the floor.

They both stopped what they were doing to stare at her, never mind that Trevor had seen her naked plenty of times now. Their obvious admiration gave her a little confidence boost, along with a thrill of arousal. She climbed onto the bed beside Alucard. “Well? Why are either of you still wearing anything?”

Her boys hurried to divest themselves of their remaining clothes, and Sypha took the time to savour the sight of them side-by-side: Trevor scarred and broad-shouldered, perpetually scruffy, with stormy grey-blue eyes and chestnut hair matched by a faint dusting over his body; Alucard slim and pale as a blade, unmarred but for the long, livid mark left by his father’s claws, his long-lashed eyes almost the same colour as the white-gold mane flowing down his back. Each was powerfully attractive in his own way, and tonight she was finally going to enjoy them both.

She ran her fingertips along Alucard’s collarbones and down his chest, then leaned in to kiss him. He touched her back cautiously, as if afraid she might break; then, as Trevor’s hands joined hers on his body, his caresses gained more ardour and he answered her tongue with his.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she sighed as he began to kiss his way down to her breasts. “So have I,” he murmured back.

“Just so you know,” Trevor announced cheerily, “Sypha squirms like an eel when she gets excited.”

She glared at him. “Trevor!”

He spread his hands. “What? I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I quite like it, especially when I’m balls-deep in you.”

“Girls don’t  _ like _ being compared to slimy creatures.”

Alucard glanced up from her bosom. “Really, Belmont, I’m astonished she ever agreed to bed you, with that mouth of yours.”

Trevor flashed them a wicked grin. “This mouth has more than one use.” He got to the floor and prodded her knees apart. “Alucard, hold her steady and play with her tits.”

“Oh, that’s not fair,” she protested, but made no attempt to resist as the dhampir moved behind her while the hunter slipped his hands beneath her thighs.

Alucard pressed his chest—and his erection—against her back, and caressed the sensitive undersides of her breasts. His voice, next to her ear, sounded amused. “Does he often win arguments this way?”

“‘Win’ isn’t the word I would… hahhh...” She lost the rest of that sentence as Trevor’s tongue circled her clit. Alucard chuckled. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and moaned.

Sypha gave herself over to pleasure as the two worked on her, one lapping at her cunt, the other nuzzling her neck and tugging lightly at her nipples. Urgent heat began to build in her core and she raised her legs, needing more, deeper. Her heels tried, and failed, to find purchase on the edge of the bed.

Alucard grasped the backs of her knees and lifted them up and apart. He didn’t hurt her with his grip, but she could no more escape it than she could have bent iron bands. He just held her that way, immobile, while the other man buried his face in her.  _ He’s holding me open for Trevor’s tongue. _ With that thought, she came.

Trevor climbed back onto the bed, looking extremely pleased with himself. Alucard laid her carefully against the pillows and then pounced on the hunter, quick as a striking snake, throwing him onto his back. As she watched, he leaned down, then slowly and deliberately licked her juices from the other man’s lips and chin. Trevor moaned.

The dhampir moved down and ran his tongue up the underside of his companion’s shaft, pausing to give special attention to the little cord of skin just below the head. Trevor drew a shuddering breath. “Where’d you learn to do  _ that _ ? Did your dad call a succubus to tutor you?”

Alucard gave him a look. “Most people don’t like to discuss their parents in the bedroom, you know.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up. Just watch those fucking teeth…” The last word came out strangled as Alucard took the entire length of Trevor’s cock down his throat in one go. Sypha felt her breath catch; she’d never managed that.

She  _ did _ know what Trevor liked, though, and participating would be even more fun than watching. So she gently fondled his balls while licking any parts of his shaft left neglected during Alucard’s upstrokes. Trevor’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a loud groan.

Soon he was panting and gasping, fingers clutching at the bedsheets. “Ohhh fuck. Both of you. I want to fuck both of you.”

Sypha giggled. “At the same time? I don’t know if that’s possible.”

Alucard raised his head. “I can think of one way, but I don’t know if he’d consent to it.”

Trevor’s eyes were too heavy with lust to glare properly, but he looked like he was trying anyway. “Spit it out, bastard.”

The dhampir shrugged one shoulder. “You inside her, me inside you.”

For a moment, Sypha worried that she’d have to deal with more stupid masculine posturing. Then Trevor said, with surprising tenderness, “I trust you.” Seconds later, the usual glint of challenge was back in his eyes. “And what, you think I can’t take it?”

Alucard smirked. “I suppose we’ll find out.” He got up with his usual catlike grace and picked up a stoppered flask that had been left on their bedside table.

While Trevor arranged himself on his hands and knees, Alucard poured a bit of oil onto his fingers, then smeared it over his manhood. Sypha sat up to see this better. A shiver went through Trevor’s body as the other man’s fingers penetrated him, and Sypha ran her palm down his side as she would with a nervous horse. Trevor let out a slow breath and lowered himself onto his forearms, raising his backside. When Alucard positioned his cock at Trevor’s entrance, the hunter leaned onto it.

It took a bit of time, with several pauses and further additions of oil, for the two men to come fully together, and the dhampir handled it with an immortal’s patience. It was Trevor who began to move, cautiously, along his companion’s length. He opened his eyes and she felt almost pinned by the intensity of arousal in his blue gaze. His voice was breathless as he told her, “Your turn.”

Sypha wriggled beneath her men, spreading her legs wide. She was so wet that Trevor barely needed her guiding hand. All three of them sighed as he sheathed himself in her.

At first she wasn’t sure how much she’d be able to move with the weight of two men—well, they were both bracing themselves on their arms—on top of her. She put her feet on the mattress and rolled her hips experimentally. Trevor moaned and pressed into her harder.

That felt so good she kept at it, clutching at his back to anchor herself. They found a rhythm together, with Trevor thrusting into her and then pushing himself back onto Alucard’s cock. Her lover’s face had the purest expression of ecstasy she’d ever seen him wear.

“Oh yes.” Alucard put his lips next to the other man’s ear. “Fuck her good and hard.”

“Don’t need you to tell me,” Trevor grunted back.

_ Are they  _ ever _ going to stop sniping at each other? _ Sypha wondered. To her relief, though, Alucard just made a faint sound of amusement, while Trevor redoubled his efforts, pounding her into the bed.

All of them were panting and moaning now, writhing together as though they were trying to fuse. The pleasure that had been gathering within her reached a peak and she came, a series of intense climaxes with each following rapidly upon the last. Her inner muscles clenched rhythmically around Trevor’s girth. He thrust into her wildly, and she felt him and Alucard come almost simultaneously, their shouts mingling.

She still didn’t have to worry about their full weight on her, as Alucard, considerate even in this state, rolled off to lie beside them. After a moment, Trevor mumbled, “Too sweaty,” and lay down on her other side.

Sypha gazed at her lovers and stretched out her hands, stroking their chests. “I hope we can do this again.”

Trevor cracked open his eyes and groaned. “Give me fifteen minutes, at least.” He looked at Alucard. “She jumped me in that big fancy bath of yours, too. This woman’s insatiable.”

“I did not  _ jump _ you, we both…” She paused. “You know, there might be a spell for that fifteen minutes problem.”

The dhampir lifted an eyebrow. “The box of Belmont penis spells?”

Trevor raised his head. “Did everyone except me know about that?”

“There was something,” Sypha continued, “about rapidly replenishing seed and vigour.”

“Hm.” Alucard turned onto his side and put an arm around her. “Someone would have to go down to the Belmont Hold and look for it, though. Someone with clothes on.”

Trevor laughed. “You’re lord of the fucking castle, Alucard. You could walk the halls with your cock hanging out, and none would say you nay.”

“Still not doing it.”

“I didn’t mean this very night, anyway,” Sypha cut in. “It’s just… we’re here, and we should take advantage of the time.”

Trevor flopped halfway onto her and rested his arm on Alucard’s. “I’m not going to get much sleep while I’m here, am I.”

“Well, neither am I!” She grinned and added, “...I hope.”


	4. Are you threatening me with a good time

“I wonder if I’m making a mistake,” said Adrian.

Sypha looked up from the vellum she’d carefully laid out. “What do you mean?”

“Well.” He thought about how best to phrase this. “When I noticed you and Trevor becoming closer, I thought, ‘That’s good. I can return to my tomb, and they’ll be fine without me.’”

She rose from her work-table and crossed over to where he was standing. This was one of the things he liked about Sypha: when she listened, she made it clear that she was giving her full attention. “Do you regret sharing a bed with us?” she asked.

He smiled. “Not at all. I’ve been wanting that since, well…” He made a slight gesture with his head to indicate the library they were in.

She chuckled. “Since the first time we were here?”

“At least. But…” His smile faded. “You must know that, barring some truly bizarre occurrence, I’m going to outlive both of you.”

She said softly, “That makes you think of your father.”

He nodded, looking down. “Mother’s death just… broke him so thoroughly. It destroyed the man he had become for her sake; set him back on the monstrous path she’d been coaxing him away from.”

Sypha was quiet for a moment, then: “It sounds like she was everything to him.”

“I think she was.” A stab of grief went through him as he remembered his father shaking with sorrow and rage, bloody tears coursing down his cheeks.

“That’s not a good thing, though.” As he glanced up in surprise, she continued, “No matter how much you love someone, you can’t be all things for them. That’s too much for any one person to carry.”

A faint smile tugged at his lips. “So I’m fortunate to have two of you to split that burden?”

“I suppose that helps, but it’s not what I meant.” She took both of his hands in hers. “There are more amazing people in the world than just us, Adrian. And I’m sure there’ll be even more in the future.”

“New generations of Belmonts, perhaps?”

Despite the delightfully filthy things he’d seen her do, she could still look bashful. “In time, perhaps.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her lightly on the lips, then let go of her hands. “I’ll stop distracting you now.”

Her sky-blue eyes got a flirtatious look. “I don’t always mind being distracted.”

“I’m sure. But…” He kissed her again, this time on the forehead. “I’ve got a lot to think about right now.”

She looked a little disappointed, but she let him go. Adrian strode over to the edge of the floor, vaulted onto the railing, and levitated up past the skeletal beginnings of a staircase.

He had been tempted to let her soothe his troubled mind with more intimate kisses, but he was hesitant to do such things in Trevor’s absence. “You fucked my woman” would be an utterly stupid and avoidable reason to reignite the Belmont/Ţepeş enmity, and while he could always retort, “We  _ all _ fucked, you idiot,” he wasn’t sure the man would be rational. Best to err on the side of caution.

To be fair, the hunter had shown himself far more open-minded than Adrian would have believed, considering he was the scion of a family who’d served the Church for generations… though, as evidenced by the contents of the Belmont Hold, they hadn’t been perfect servants. Of course, Trevor had also seen his family betrayed by that institution at a young age, so maybe he thought that since he was destined for Hell anyway, he might as well give the finger to the priests and their rules.

And then there was the contagious enthusiasm with which the Belmont engaged in every erotic encounter: those demanding kisses, that wicked grin when he’d proposed they please Sypha together, the hungry sound he’d made in the back of his throat just before he’d pushed himself onto Adrian’s cock. No wonder Sypha seemed content with him, despite his obvious personality flaws.

Where was the man, anyway? In theory his friends had the run of the castle, but in practice Adrian would think himself a poor host if a guest blundered into some unsavory thing or yet-unrepaired structure.

Once he passed through the Hold’s door and into the open air he hung still, extending his senses, until he heard a now-familiar noise. Having his answer, he made his way in that direction.

The leaves had changed colour, but most were still clinging to the trees, filtering the autumn sunlight. In a small clearing was Trevor, practicing with his Morning Star whip; it was the rattle of chain and whoosh of metal through the air that Adrian had heard. As he watched, his companion switched the handle to his left hand, caught up a length of chain in his right, then turned swiftly, allowing the rest of the whip to curl round his body and send the weighted end almost directly at the place Adrian was hovering.

Instinctively, Adrian blurred out of the way; at the same moment, he saw the Belmont’s eyes widen, and the other man yanked the Morning Star back.

“Shit!” Trevor exclaimed. “Do you have to sneak up on me like that? I could have fucking killed you.”

Adrian landed with a faint crunch of leaves under his boots. “Surely you’re not accustomed to monsters giving you convenient notice before they approach.”

Trevor shot him a sour look. “I’m still not completely used to calling one of those monsters a friend, Alucard.” He coiled his whip back onto his belt. “Right, I suppose I may as well get back.”

They fell into step together. His companion was uncharacteristically quiet for a time, then mused, “Over there’s where my big sister disturbed a wasps’ nest. She told me to run ahead of her, ‘cause I was little and it was her job to protect me.”

Adrian tried to picture Trevor as a wide-eyed boy, and almost succeeded. Perhaps he was only alive because some older relative had pushed him out of their burning house. He racked his brains for something to say; a standard pleasantry like, “I’m sorry for your loss” didn’t seem adequate here.

“I wish I could have met her,” he said at last. It was true; traditional enemies they might be, but the Belmont clan were proving themselves fascinating.

The hunter snorted. “She would have killed you on sight.”

By this time they were at the castle’s postern gate, which opened just long enough to admit them and swung closed automatically behind.

Any time Dracula’s castle stayed in one place for long, it began to attract the curious, desperate, or foolish. There had been a few gangs of bandits, whom Adrian had dispatched with a ruthlessness that would have made his father proud. There were others, though—escaped țigani slaves, a woman who’d been born a boy, a stuttering lad who was excellent with horses—whom he’d taken in, a gesture his mother would have liked. So the place was slowly acquiring servants, but still a tiny fraction of what such a sprawling and labyrinthine structure ought to have, despite its wonders of magic and science.

Really, it was just as well nobody was around to greet them as they entered, considering his current company.

“You’ve still got such a gloomy expression,” Trevor told him, “except when we’re in bed.”

Adrian could have said,  _ I can’t be expected to get over my parents’ deaths quickly, especially not with one being unjustly executed and the other killed by my own hand. The two people I loved most were torn from me, and the two I love now will eventually leave me forever. I have a long, long lifetime to face that, and I don’t know how I’ll do it. _

What came out of his mouth instead was, “What are you saying, Belmont? Cheer up or you’ll suck my cock?”

Somehow he always ended up sinking down to the other man’s level.

Trevor grinned crookedly. “I will if I have to, you know.”

Adrian smirked. “Are you threatening me with a good time?”

His companion stopped and pressed one hand against Adrian’s shoulder, steering him back against the wall. “What was it you said, Alucard? If you want me so badly, just say so.”

Adrian leaned forward until their faces were a breath apart. “I do want you.” He purposely made his voice husky. “I want you on your knees, Belmont. On your knees with my cock between your lips.”

He saw the hunter’s pupils dilate, heard his breath hitch. They stood like that, daring each other with their eyes, until Trevor said, “Say please.”

He smiled in a way that he hoped indicated he was humouring the other man. “Please.”

Within seconds, Trevor was down unlacing Adrian’s pants and hauling out his stiffening cock. Adrian leaned against the wall and gasped as his companion swirled his tongue around the head.

Trevor locked eyes with him as he took half his length, withdrew, then slowly took it all. He did this twice more and then wrapped one hand around the base so that he could increase the speed of his strokes. Every so often he’d tilt his head a little, catching Adrian at a different angle.

Adrian grasped Trevor’s hair, not pushing him down, but applying enough pressure to remind him that he could. Remembering their first time, he murmured, “This  _ would _ piss off your ancestors, wouldn’t it? You sucking a dhampir’s cock.” He moaned as the other man’s tongue hit a sensitive spot. “I think you enjoy submitting like this.” He couldn’t resist adding, “ _ Naughty _ Belmont.”

The hunter glared up at him, but didn’t stop what he was doing. In fact, he sucked with more enthusiasm, hollowing his cheeks.

Adrian took his hand off Trevor’s head and slapped it against the wall, panting. While they both liked a bit of roughness, his strength meant he had to be careful about involuntary movements, and he was starting to get close now. He was going to come down his lover’s throat…

Abruptly, Trevor  _ did _ stop what he was doing, and stood up. “Funny thing about that,” he began in a conversational tone.

Adrian hissed in frustration. “ _ Fuck _ , Trevor!”

“How about that, you used my first name. But anyway, I was thinking…” His companion spun him around, shoved him against the wall, and buried one hand in his hair, tilting his head back. “You’ve got that unnatural strength. And yet, you let me manhandle you.” Trevor nipped at the skin below Adrian’s ear, making him gasp. “I think  _ you _ enjoy it.”

It occurred to Adrian that his taunting might have been a mistake. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head enough for speech. “You have no idea what effect  _ biting _ has on one of my kind.”

“I’m getting an inkling.” The hunter bit him again, not hard, but it was enough to send a shiver through his body. “I want to fuck that tight ass of yours,” he growled.

Part of Adrian was tempted to let the Belmont have him right here, in front of whoever might happen by—Sypha, the servants, his and Trevor’s entire family lines miraculously back from the dead—but he still had some dignity left. He turned, dislodging the other man easily, and grabbed him by the upper arm. “We’re continuing this in private.” Trevor made a rather comical sound of startlement as Adrian dragged him down the hall, using his other hand to hold up his pants.

He got them into the room that had been prepared for his friends and closed the door with a bit more force than necessary, then set to work trying to undo all the fastenings on Trevor’s clothes without damaging anything in his haste. The man flashed that wolfish grin of his. “Oh, look who’s eager to be staked.”

Adrian stopped in the middle of undoing the other’s belt and gave him his steeliest glare. “Belmont,” he said, keeping his tone as even as possible, “make that joke again, and I will throw you out of this room and finish myself off.”

“You want me too much.”

“Your cock’s not  _ that _ amazing.”

Trevor leaned in and threaded a hand through Adrian’s locks. “Bet you’ll change your mind after I fuck you with it.” He briefly caught Adrian’s lower lip between his teeth.

_ Damn him, _ Adrian thought,  _ he’s learned one of my weak points and now he’s hammering on it. _ He pulled Trevor into a feverish kiss, twining their tongues together, and in moments they were on the bed, tugging each other’s clothes off.

He placed his fingertips against Trevor’s chest and pushed, hard enough to send the other man sprawling onto his back, then straddled his thighs. He snatched up the flask of linseed oil from the bedside table, poured a generous amount into his palm, and coated his companion’s shaft with it, taking his time to do a thorough job. The hunter groaned and squirmed beneath him.

Finally he moved himself up, positioned Trevor’s cock at his back entrance, and gradually lowered himself onto it. Despite his earlier haste borne of frustration, right now he just wanted to savour the feeling of his lover inside him. He shut his eyes and began to move slowly. He felt the other man’s hands cup his ass.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Trevor sighed. He sat up, captured Adrian’s mouth with his own, and continued his momentum forward, positioning himself on top. Adrian moaned and folded his legs back, allowing his companion deeper access to him.

An urge to dominate, Adrian had gathered, was common amongst his father’s kind. He had accepted that this was part of him. But the Belmont hadn’t been wrong, either: he also had a desire to submit, to let himself be held down and  _ fucked. _ Indulging that desire, though, required finding someone not only willing to throw him around, but whom he trusted enough.

“Harder,” he whispered. “I’m not fragile, you know.”

Trevor raised himself onto his elbows and bucked his hips. His voice was breathless. “This how you want it?”

Adrian gasped as his lover’s cock hit him in just the right spot. “Aahh, yes.  _ Yes _ .” He reached between them with his still-oily hand and began to stroke himself.

He still thought that a lot of Trevor’s success was due to a combination of foolish bravery and sheer dumb luck. But he had noticed, as he got to know the man better, that when something really mattered to Trevor, he’d throw all of his attention into it. That’s what was happening now: he’d read all the cues from Adrian’s body and focused that into giving him what he needed, deep and hard.

He cried out, feeling his insides clamp down on Trevor’s shaft as he came. Seconds later the hunter let out a shout and thrust into him once, twice, three times, then flopped onto his back, panting.

Once Adrian had caught his breath, he dampened a cloth with a bit of water from the room’s ewer and began to clean the pair of them. He wasn’t certain there would be time to have the sheets replaced before the three of them bedded down for the night, and Sypha wouldn’t appreciate lying in a mess.

Speaking of whom… “Sypha will be disappointed that she didn’t get to watch us.”

Trevor opened his eyes and chuckled. “She can take it out of our hides.”

That seemed like a good opening for Adrian to voice a concern he’d had. Keeping his tone casual, he ventured, “So if it had been her and me, would you take that out of our hides?”

A devious little smile stole over his friend’s features. “Oh, I’m sure I’d think of some way for the two of you to pay me back.”

Adrian put the cloth aside and lay back down. “I’m impressed, Belmont. I’d half-expected a fit of possessive temper.”

Trevor let out a derisive snort. “Fucking seriously, Alucard? I’ve had her to myself the entire time she and I were traveling together. You think I’m such a jealous asshole that I’d only share her when I was in the same room?”

“I’m sure there are triads who  _ do _ have such a rule, so it’s good to make sure,” Adrian pointed out.

“Well, I…” Trevor paused and looked at him. “How do you know about this stuff, anyway? I’ve overheard more sordid tavern conversations than I’d care to list, but I never heard anyone talk about laying out rules for… this.”

“Belmont, my mother was a scientist and physician, while my father was an immortal polymath with little regard for human morality. They were both quite matter-of-fact in regards to my education on the body and its possible desires. Not to mention, the libraries here contain more than just medicine and occult lore.” He took a breath, not wanting to dwell on the subject of his childhood just now. “Anyway, I apologize. Clearly you’re not a jealous asshole; just a crass idiot.”

Trevor quirked up his mouth. “And you’re an arrogant dick, Alucard. But you’re an arrogant dick that I trust.”


	5. How do you want us

“I did mean to work more on repairs,” Alucard said, “but I’m afraid Trevor distracted me.”

Trevor shot him a look. “If you tell her that, she _will_ take it out of our hides.”

Alucard smirked. “Yes, that’s what I’m hoping.”

Their banter, Sypha noticed, had become less pointed and more playful. She tried to look stern. “Take what out of your hides?”

“For the record…” Trevor jerked his thumb at their friend. “It’s his fault. He kept asking me to suck his cock.”

“Am I to believe,” Alucard replied, “that your desire to scandalize your relatives has nothing to do with how pretty you find me?”

Sypha lifted her brows. “Did you argue this much earlier? Usually it doesn’t take long for you to start pawing at each other.”

The dhampir looked amused. “He does keep kissing me.”

“Only because you’re so clearly panting for it, Alucard.”

Sypha raised her hands in mock exasperation. “You men. Let’s at least have supper first.” She put on her wickedest smile and added, “You’ll need your strength.”

They were able to keep their hands off one another for the entire meal, and even until they got into the bedroom. Then they were all trying, a bit tipsily, to get the three of them undressed in between kisses.

The only sign of the alcohol’s effect on Alucard was a slightly more careful enunciation of his words. “I should have hidden that second bottle. He’s usually a lot faster at getting my pants undone.”

“Listen. I’m Trevor fucking Belmont, I’ve never lost a fight to man nor beast, and, _and_ …” The hunter waved a finger in the air. “Tonight I get to fuck a beautiful sorceress and a gorgeous swordsman. If that’s not good reason to celebrate, I don’t know what is.” He stumbled, sat down hard on the bed, and swiped at the air near the other man’s crotch. “Well, now you’re out of range.”

Sypha giggled, a bit longer than she would have normally. “I guess I’d better take over.” She finished undoing Alucard’s laces and slipped her hand inside his pants. Her friend sighed and steadied himself on one of the bedposts.

Trevor took her other hand and pulled her next to him, where he unwrapped her from her remaining robes. “I discovered something,” he mumbled against her throat.

She squirmed as his hands found her breasts. “Oh?”

Trevor grinned at Alucard, who had taken the opportunity to finish undressing and join them on the bed, and reached across her to bring him close. “Seems our dhampir really likes the feeling of teeth.” He nipped, hard, at his companion’s shoulder.

Their friend gasped sharply and swallowed. “Belmont, get your damn clothes off before I rip that tunic you’re so proud of.”

Sypha laughed. “I’ll do it. I’ve got practice. Although…” She gave both of them an admonishing look as she stripped off Trevor’s tunic. “Since you boys couldn’t wait for me earlier, I think you owe me.”

Alucard helped her with her lover’s pants. “That sounds fair.”

She leaned down and gave Trevor a sloppy kiss, tasting the wine on both of their tongues. “I want to watch you take him.”

A slow grin spread over the hunter’s face, and he looked past her at the other man. “Think you can handle that again?”

“Try me.” Alucard pinned Trevor down by one shoulder and kissed him.

Then the pair of them, vampire and vampire hunter, were wrestling in a way that was half fighting and half foreplay, making hungry little sounds into each other’s mouths, and _oh,_ this always made her hot. The bed was huge enough for them to have plenty of space to roll around in; she backed off just enough to give them room, while staying close enough to see everything.

Trevor made a series of play-bites along Alucard’s jawline and throat, causing the other man to shiver and groan, then flipped him onto his belly. The dhampir raised himself onto his forearms and knees and gave him a challenging look.

Sypha uncorked that bedside flask of oil—which seemed to have been refilled—and rubbed some of its contents onto and into Alucard’s nether passage. She then spread some on Trevor’s shaft, enjoying the weight and texture of it in her hand.

Alucard’s topaz eyes drifted closed as his companion slowly penetrated him. When the two were flush together, Trevor gripped Alucard’s waist and made a subtle movement, more a flex of the hips than a thrust, just enough to let his lover feel it. The dhampir let out a soft breath.

Sypha licked her lips as she watched them begin to move together. The feeling of liquid heat within her was almost too much to stand. Just as her hand was stealing down to rub her clit, though, Alucard opened his eyes and met her gaze. “Sypha. I want to taste you.”

She scooted herself down the bed for him. He curled his hands around her thighs and hummed with pleasure as his mouth sealed over her cunt. She buried her fingers in his white-gold hair, finding it wonderfully silky to the touch. No wonder Trevor liked grabbing it so much.

“Oh, _damn,_ ” Trevor groaned. He began to thrust into their friend in earnest. Alucard licked at her as though she were some sweet, messy fruit and he was trying to get every last drop.

“Fuck her with your tongue. She likes that.” Sypha wasn’t sure which was hotter: the way Trevor gave that command in his desire-roughened voice, or the way Alucard moaned as he obeyed it. She threw back her head and pumped her hips as she came.

She pulled away when her clit got too sensitive and settled back to catch her breath. Trevor reached around and began to stroke the other man’s shaft; Alucard arched against him like a cat in heat.

Sypha sat up again, ran her hand along Alucard’s shoulder, and whispered into his ear, keeping her voice just loud enough that Trevor could hear it too. “I want to see you come. His cock feels so good in you, doesn’t it? So hard and thick.” The dhampir’s breath hitched. She went on, “Come for me. Come for us.”

He shuddered, called out her name, and spent himself in Trevor’s fist.

Trevor didn’t take long after that, and collapsed to one side, panting. Sypha dampened a cloth and began to clean them both. Alucard recovered first, and silently helped her.

Sypha giggled. “Oh yes, there was a cautionary note on that spell—the one ‘for the speedy replenishment of masculine seed and vigour’. Someone had scrawled a message in the margins, saying not to use it too often, as ‘even the most virile of men hath need of proper rest and nourishment’.”

Alucard chuckled. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Probably something I never wanted to know about some great-aunt or other,” Trevor said wryly. “I take it you’re going to try it out on us?”

She smiled at them. “That was the plan, yes. Now, it said that the caster must lay a hand on the subject’s testicles.”

“Well, obviously Trevor’s forefathers survived long enough to produce him.” Alucard obligingly moved closer.

Trevor scrubbed a hand over his face. “Just so you know, Sypha, you are the only person on this Godforsaken earth that I would let magically experiment on my balls. Anyone else, I’d say, ‘fuck no, they might explode or something’.”

Sypha shook her head. “Such a romantic thing to say.”

She touched both of them and focused on the incantation—and more importantly, the intent—of the spell. She’d noticed when casting the contraceptive spell on herself that this kind of sorcery was different from the Speaker magic she knew so well. Channelling and commanding the elements was very much about force of will; this was more a matter of… _coaxing_ the body’s energies into following the path she wanted.

And here she was trying a new spell on two bodies at once, while still a tiny bit drunk. Well, she’d always been ambitious.

Their balls tightened beneath her fingertips as both men became erect and, as the scroll’s description put it, “ready for further acts of love”.

Trevor grinned down at himself, then at her. “I’ll say it again: you’re the best.”

Alucard slid his hand up her thigh. “How do you want us?”

“I…” Their exertions had worn off a lot of the alcohol, so she didn’t have much liquid courage left in her system. To Alucard, she said, “I want you in front of me. And…” She turned to Trevor. “...You can try my behind.”

Trevor looked surprised. “You want me in your ass?”

She glanced back and forth between them and smirked. “Well, _you_ both seem to enjoy it.”

“Sure. But…” the hunter shrugged awkwardly. “ _Him_ I don’t worry about hurting.”

“I have read,” Alucard said thoughtfully, “that some women like that. Even without a prostate.”

Sypha blinked at him. “A what?”

The dhampir waved an elegant hand. “I’ll explain later. Right now…” He rolled onto his back, lifted her as though she weighed nothing, and set her down atop his thighs. She took him in her hand and sank down onto his cock, letting out a little sigh of pleasure, then leaned forward so that she was resting on his chest. Alucard reached down and spread her buttocks apart.

She heard Trevor fumbling around behind her, and felt an oily splatter on her backside. “Shit, sorry.”

Alucard snorted softly. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have trusted him with a flask of slippery stuff.”

“The minute I’m not fucking him, he gets mouthy,” Trevor grumbled. “I think he’s trying to tell me something.” He began to spread as much of the spilled oil towards her back entrance as he could. She gasped a bit as one of his fingers slipped inside her.

His cock pressed against her rosette, then slowly began to push inward. At first it felt nice; odd, but nice. Then, quite suddenly, it didn’t. She was seized with a fear of being torn open. “I don’t—I can’t—I don’t know if I…”

Trevor froze instantly. Alucard cradled her face in his long-fingered hands, yellow eyes gazing into hers. “Sypha… if you need us to stop, we’ll stop. Right away, whatever state we’re in.”

She took a slow breath in, held it, and let it back out. Her boys might be rough with one another, but they were always tender with her. In a steadier voice she said, “I know.” She leaned her head on Alucard’s shoulder. “Just… give me a moment.” He smoothed his hand over her back, and she felt herself relax. She looked back at Trevor. “Try some more.”

At her direction, Trevor inched his way inside of her, while Alucard stroked her hair and shoulders. When his hips were pressed flat against her buttocks, Trevor asked, “You’re all right?”

Sypha nodded. “I feel so… full.” Both of them were embracing her, both of them were inside her, and she sensed that they both wanted to start fucking her hard, but were restraining themselves because they wanted to make sure she felt good. “It’s intense.”

She began to move herself carefully, first forward onto Alucard, then back onto Trevor, in a sort of gentle rolling motion. The dhampir took hold of her thighs and flexed his hips to meet hers, while behind her the hunter moaned and put his hands around her waist. As her arousal grew sharper, she stopped being quite so cautious and let her own lustful instincts guide her.

Trevor nuzzled her cheek, and she turned her head so he could kiss her mouth. That turned into a slightly confused tangle as they all tried to get at each other’s lips while maintaining their rhythm.

“Ohhh fuck,” Trevor groaned, “I can feel him _through_ you.”

Her orgasm hit her fast this time; she was only just beginning to register that she was building towards one when it was upon her, wringing cries from her throat.

“I wonder,” Alucard panted, “How many times can we make her come?”

Trevor made a sort of _whuff_ noise. “I can never keep count.”

It was too much: their bodies clasping her between them, their hands on her skin, their cocks plunging deep inside her. When she got this excited, she couldn’t keep count of her climaxes, either.

Her lovers sped up, trying to match her wild thrusts. She came so hard that white lights flickered behind her eyelids. Trevor clutched at her hips and rooted deep in her with a ragged shout.

Alucard swiftly took his hands off her and grabbed onto the headboard, arching his back. His mouth stretched wide, showing his fangs, and the wood creaked beneath his fingers. She noted, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she didn’t feel uneasy about such reminders of what creature they’d brought into their bed. Then he was coming inside her and she felt much too good to care.

Sypha rested her head on Alucard’s chest and felt his arms circle her again. Trevor laid against her back. “I’m just going to sleep like this,” he mumbled into her shoulder blade. “You two don’t mind, do you?”

For a few moments she didn’t want to move. Then she said, “It might be awkward if I have to get up and pee.”

 “And we really ought to clean ourselves,” Alucard added. As his companion muttered something about fastidious bloodsucking ponces, he turned to her. “How are you feeling?”

At first it seemed odd for him to ask that after giving her multiple orgasms, but then, she _had_ just done something new. “I feel amazing,” she told him. “But I don’t think I could do that all the time.”

Trevor smirked. “Does that mean we get a respite?”

She poked him. “No. And don’t pretend you want one, anyway.”


	6. Succumb to my charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BellaOfTheTower for prompting me to think more about the chemistry between these two.

“What was in here?” Sypha asked. She had found a glass vessel a little larger than her head. Inside it were a couple of twigs and several objects that looked a bit like dried leaves.

Alucard turned his head and then crossed the room towards her. They were going through one of his mother’s old laboratories. It was just the two of them today; when he’d heard they were likely to be putting away a lot of fragile equipment, Trevor had declared he was going to spend some time doing weapons practice, “Without any vampire spawn sneaking up on me to get themselves fucking killed.”

A wistful smile suffused Alucard’s features as he touched the glass. “Ah,” he said softly. “When I was a child, I was fascinated by the processes of life. Perhaps it was because I was growing unusually fast…”

“I think all children are fascinated by such things,” Sypha told him.

He glanced at her. “Are they? That’s good to know.” It occurred to her that he must not have had many playmates with whom to compare himself—perhaps none at all. “Of course,” he continued, “with both of my parents being scientists, they encouraged that. Father teleported the castle to someplace tropical, and he caught a number of caterpillars. When they emerged from their cocoons as butterflies, we watched them dry their wings and flutter about the room. They were a brilliant blue, almost as big as Mother’s hand.”

She marveled, again, at the contradiction of Dracula: the man who had summoned forth armies of horrors to wipe humanity from the Earth had once carefully and patiently captured tiny animals to educate and delight his family. Aloud, all she said was, “I didn’t know butterflies could get that big.”

“Warm climates often breed larger insects. They didn’t live long, though.” She saw his usual melancholy returning as he added in his quiet voice, “Ephemeral.” He took a breath. “I suppose we ought to throw those remains away. They’re nothing but detritus now.”

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You said that our priority was to clean up anything spilled or broken, and discard anything that might rot or become unstable. That doesn’t look like any of those things. I think we could leave it for now.”

He looked a bit relieved, and replaced the jar on its shelf. He gave the room a quick once-over. “Well. I think that’s it for here, then.”

She followed him out. “So… back into that moving metal cage? I know you’ve said it’s safe, and it’s certainly better than climbing all those stairs, but it still makes me nervous.”

A look of amusement came into her friend’s wine-yellow eyes. “The alternative would be for me to levitate down with you in my arms.”

Sypha smirked at him. “What, like a bridegroom?”

“It seems more dignified than you riding piggyback on me.”

She laughed. “All right, flying bridegroom. Let’s try this.”

He put one arm around her back, the other behind her knees, and lifted her up in one smooth motion. As she curled her arms around his neck, he strode over to a section of hallway that still remained broken. She instinctively hugged him a little tighter as he stepped out into the air.

Sometimes her people’s caravans had stopped near the ruins of an old castle, and she’d gotten to explore those structures with other Speaker children. Having little other basis for comparison, she had pictured Dracula’s castle looking like that, just larger and in better repair. She’d been surprised to find the inside full of polished wood, rich carpets, and smokeless torches that lit themselves. Likely there were places that matched the mad, forbidding stone exterior, but Alucard hadn’t taken them there.

She was certain that there were things he hadn’t told them about the final moments between him and his father, but she wasn’t about to push.  _ To tell one’s story can be powerfully healing,  _ her grandfather had said,  _ but each person must come to it in their own time. _

There was a dry chuckle from her companion. “What’s funny?” she asked.

“I doubt Trevor would let me carry him this way.”

She snickered. “Not while he’s sober, anyway.”

His boots touched the floor and he set her down. Sypha began to remove her arms from his shoulders, then hesitated, finding herself reluctant to let go of him. They stood for a moment, gazing at one another, then he slid his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers.

Before this, all the times he’d kissed her with any passion were when they were in bed with Trevor. When they were alone together, he’d been almost chaste—though she’d sensed he wanted more. Now he was more open, clasping her to him and parting his lips to meet her tongue. She pressed herself closer, hands gripping his back, and a tiny moan escaped her.

He pulled back, breathing a little harder. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

“Yes, let’s.”

As soon as they were inside the room, he picked her up again, this time to carry her over to the bed. She tugged off his linen shirt, and he began to unpin and untie her robes. She’d only just gotten her hands on the lacings of his pants when he started to kiss and lick her breasts, and her fingers got clumsy.

“Hm. It’s true,” he murmured. “You  _ do _ squirm when you’re excited.”

Sypha huffed. “Not you too.”

A faint smile played about his lips. “I was thinking I might tie you up.”

“What,” she teased, “you’re going to chain me up in your dungeon for the crime of wriggling?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, it occurred to her that that may have been the wrong thing to say; this place undoubtedly  _ did _ have dungeons and torture chambers, and Alucard might even have seen them in use.

The image of him putting manacles on her provoked an unexpected thrill, though.

To her relief, he didn’t seem troubled by the reference. “No, I was thinking of something more comfortable.” He drew back, unbuckled his two sword-belts, then took both of her hands and raised them. She gamely held out her wrists as he wrapped the leather band around them a few times, then secured it with the buckle. Next he eased her onto her back, looped the second belt crosswise around the first, between her wrists, and buckled it to one of the bedposts. “Let me know if this is too tight, or if it chafes.”

She glanced down and grinned. “You can’t be comfortable yourself, with your pants still on and that massive erection. Just how long have you been thinking about doing this to me?”

Alucard sat down on the edge of the bed and shucked his remaining clothes. “That would be telling.” He positioned himself over her. “Seriously, if you need me to loosen those, or stop everything…”

She nodded. “I know.”

He leaned down and kissed her again, exploring her mouth, then slowly began to kiss his way down her body. “Beautiful Sypha,” he whispered against the hollows of her throat.

She began to writhe under him as he lingered at her nipples, sucking one while gently squeezing the other between his fingertips. When he switched between them for the third time, she panted, “I’m so wet.”

Trevor would have eagerly headed south at that. Alucard just said, “Are you now,” and continued with what he was doing.

She made a noise of protest. “Alucard… Adrian!”

He looked up with a wicked little smile. “You’re used to Trevor giving you everything you want right away.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No… but I want to take my time with you.”

She pouted. “Torment me, you mean.”

Alucard moved down and spread her legs wider. “Is this torment?” He dragged his tongue up her folds.

It was torment, of a sort, but if she said “yes” he might stop. She knew he knew how to make her come, but right now he was toying with her. With her hands restrained, she couldn’t push his head down… not that she could have done much if he didn’t want to be moved. All she could do was lie there and moan as he caressed her with his lips and tongue.

At last he raised himself up and knelt between her legs, but instead of entering her, he pinned her thighs down and rubbed his shaft lingeringly against her wet heat. She whimpered and tried to move herself onto him, but it was no use.

_ You’re a Speaker, _ she thought.  _ Use your words. _

Sypha licked her lips and let her voice go breathy. “Adrian, please, I want you deep inside me. I’m aching for it.” She heaved her bosom at him. “Please fuck me. Make me come on your cock.”

She heard his breath quicken, saw his eyes go a darker gold with desire. With delicious slowness, he gave her what she wanted. Her climax hit her before he was even fully sheathed.

He gasped and moved forward onto his forearms, bringing their bodies closer together. It was always arousing to watch the moments when he surrendered his usual reserve; now he abandoned his languid self-control to fuck her like they hadn’t seen each other in months. She wrapped her legs around his waist and strained her arms against her bindings, instinctively trying to hold him as she came again.

She felt her core muscles flex and throb around his girth. He lifted himself onto his arms to thrust into her as deeply as he could, making a sound of primal pleasure. He stayed that way for a moment, trembling with aftershocks, before lowering himself onto her, panting.

When she was able to speak again, she wiggled her hands. “ _ Now _ I’d like you to undo these.”

Alucard silently unbuckled the restraints and then, as was his habit now, reached for a cloth to clean them both. She waited until he was finished and snuggled up to him.

Sypha sighed happily. “I’d been wondering when you were going to succumb to my charms.”

“Well.” He stroked her hair. “First, I wanted to be sure Trevor wasn’t going to try duelling me again.”

“Over this?” She gave him a sideways look. “He’s not that type. Not that he would have a leg to stand on, considering what the two of  _ you _ get up to.” And, she added to herself, if he did make some stupid show of jealousy, she’d put him in his place.

“It seems I underestimated him,” he admitted.

“You’ve got a bad habit of doing that.”

“Also…” He shifted himself so that he could look her in the eye. “Him I can throw around a bit. I didn’t want to do that with you. But if I were too cautious, I’d leave you unsatisfied. Then I thought of this.” He gestured at the belts draped over the bedpost. “I could be careful and deliberate, but still excite you.”

“‘Careful and deliberate’.” She scowled at him playfully. “Deliberately driving me out of my mind.”

He quirked up his mouth. “Yes, I’m quite heartless.”

Sypha laid her head back on his shoulder and traced little circles on his chest. “There’s another idea,” she said after a moment. “You wouldn’t have to worry about holding back if we tied  _ you _ down.”

“Hm.” Alucard paused. “We’d have to find restraints that could hold me, of course. That would mean poking through my father’s dungeons.”

“Oh.” She felt her smile fading. “Are you sure you want to do that? It’s not like this is urgent.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’d have to get around to it sooner or later. I might as well do it in pursuit of something fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit at the beginning was inspired by [this fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/botticella89/art/The-Tepes-Family-693560999), and by the recent live butterfly exhibit at the Canadian Museum of Nature.


	7. Teach you some manners

“That,” Sypha said, “was such an awful joke, it warrants an apology.”

“But he _is_ a vampire,” Trevor protested, “and he _is_ good at sucking, as he was demonstrating just a minute ago…”

Adrian sat up. “It’s even worse than his joke about staking me, and I threatened to throw him out of the bedroom over that one.”

“You didn’t, though,” Trevor noted.

“Perhaps I should have,” Adrian told him, “just to make a point.”

Sypha gave Trevor a withering look. “None of this is an apology.”

Trevor looked at both of his lovers, saw that neither of them was budging, and sighed. “Fine. Alucard, I apologize for ruining the mood… now would you _pretty please_ get back to sucking my cock.”

Sypha’s pretty face scrunched up in a scowl. Trevor smirked.

Then a calculating smile spread across her features. “Lie down on your back.” Trevor obliged her, grinning. Adrian thought, _That idiot’s made things worse for himself, and he has no idea._

“Adrian…” she gestured him into position, and he climbed between Trevor’s legs. “Hold his wrists down.”

It was proof of how much the hunter trusted both of them that he didn’t even flinch when Adrian’s hands closed around his wrists. All he did was ask, “Sypha, what are you about?”

She playfully tapped him on the nose. “You are still rude. I think we need to teach you some manners.” To Adrian, she said, “Tease him with your tongue.”

Adrian flicked his tongue back and forth across the spot just below the head of Trevor’s cock. The other man drew a shaky breath and instinctively moved his hips forward. Still keeping hold of Trevor’s wrists, Adrian pressed his forearms down on the other’s thighs, immobilizing him, and gave him a lazy lick.

Trevor started to make some protest, but the Speaker stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Shh. No talking. You’re just going to lie there and take it.”

Of course the man couldn’t stay quiet. “You could keep my mouth occupied…”

“Only if you behave,” Sypha said tartly, “which you’re _not_ right now.” That shut him up. In a gentler tone, she added, “You can make noise. But no words. Not unless I say you can speak.”

To Trevor’s credit, he obeyed this time. Several times, as Adrian licked his shaft and Sypha ran her fingernails lightly across his chest, he came close to saying something—a plea, a curse, one of their names—but he bit it back, turning it into a groan or a sigh.

“That’s better,” she whispered, and caressed Trevor’s cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. He was panting softly now, hands flexing under Adrian’s grip—not struggling, just hungering for touch. “You want to come,” Sypha continued, “but I know you can hold back. You’re going to wait until we’ve both taken our pleasure with you.”

Trevor swallowed hard and nodded. “Let go of him and sit up,” Sypha told Adrian. Her voice lowered to a purr. “He’s not going to do anything we don’t want.”

Whenever he and Trevor were together, it always turned into a dominance contest; one in which, Adrian had to admit, the hunter usually got the upper hand. But Sypha was able to tame him. Right now the man was as obedient—reverent, even—as an altar boy.

Adrian did as he was bid, and she turned back to Trevor. “Put your hands behind your knees and beg him to fuck you.”

The hunter hesitated for a second, then raised his legs and held them apart, making himself vulnerable. “Alucard…” He stopped, then began again, “Adrian. Please fuck me. Please fuck my ass.”

By way of approval, Sypha passed Adrian the flask of oil. He slicked himself, then began to prepare Trevor’s entrance as carefully and deliberately as he could, making shallow back-and-forth movements with his fingers, curling them deeper to stroke the little nub inside. The other man moaned, thighs trembling, and met his eyes, breathing hard.

In the taunting tones he knew his friend found infuriating, Adrian said, “He looks impatient.”

Trevor opened his mouth for some rude retort, then shut it with an audible click and just glowered at him. Adrian was actually impressed at his self-control.

“He’s good at that, I know,” Sypha murmured into her lover’s ear. “Slowly working you over… making you ache for his cock before he gives it to you.” Trevor raised his eyebrows at her, and Adrian sensed he was making a mental note. “Adrian,” she said, “Give him what he wants.”

Still taking his time, he worked his way inside the other man. When he was fully sheathed, he took hold of Trevor’s hips and just pressed against him. His friend let out a long sigh, his eyelids flickering. He kept his hands behind his knees, not having been instructed otherwise.

Guessing that Sypha wanted to draw this out as long as possible, Adrian started with slow, firm strokes, only withdrawing a little each time. She wet her lips as she watched the two of them together: him taking her lover, Trevor holding himself open and making faint pleading sounds in the back of his throat.

Her voice was husky as she looked back at Trevor. “You want something more, don’t you? Tell me.”

“Oh fuck yes,” the hunter gasped. “Let me lick your cunt. Please.”

That was clearly the answer she’d been hoping for, as she immediately moved up and straddled his head. “I want your hands on me, Trevor.”

He watched his companion bring his hands up to clasp her thighs as she lowered herself onto his face. That sight in front of him—Trevor’s angled jawline tilted back to meet the soft curves of Sypha’s backside—and the sounds of their moans, hers loud and breathless, his muffled, made Adrian sorely tempted to abandon all discipline and selfishly thrust his way to completion. He fought down that impulse, but sped up his rhythm to match them.

With her already aroused from watching them, it didn’t take long for Sypha to come. Usually she could only climax once this way, but this time she kept going, grinding herself against Trevor’s mouth. He raised his hands to her breasts, and seconds later she came again, shuddering and almost screaming with pleasure.

She flung herself beside them, blinking and panting. “Ohh. Mmm… so good.” Her eyes settled on Trevor’s cock, stiff and nearly purple with pent-up lust. She crawled down the bed and curled her hand around the base. “You can come in my mouth.”

Trevor’s back arched like a bow as Sypha wrapped her lips around his shaft. He reached down and grabbed Adrian around the waist, fingers digging into the small of his back. Tendons stood out in his neck and his shoulders lifted slightly off the bed as he let out raw, ragged cries of release.

Adrian liked to pride himself on his control, but this was too much for him. His hips were moving of their own accord before Trevor’s back touched the mattress; a few more thrusts, and he too was undone, spilling himself deep inside the other man.

Sypha sat up, wiping her mouth, and stretched out beside the hunter, sighing happily.

Adrian reflexively reached for a cloth as he withdrew. Looking down, he felt a stab of alarm and guilt. “I… I’ve bruised you. I’m sorry.”

“Psh. S’fine.” Trevor didn’t sound coherent enough to make such a judgment properly—not that the man was much better even when he wasn’t coming down from a shattering orgasm.

Sypha sat up again. She looked concerned but, to Adrian’s relief, she didn’t appear to be blaming him. “Is it bad?”

He gently prodded the finger-marks he’d left on Trevor’s hips. “It’s hard to tell at this stage. They look superficial, though.”

Trevor snorted. “You don’t need to fuss over me. I’ve taken worse, and from far less pleasurable things. Anyway, weren’t you two trying to punish me?”

“Teach you a lesson, yes, but not _harm_ you,” Sypha said.

“He and I did a lot worse to each other the day we met,” Trevor reminded her. “Or, really, _I_ did a lot worse to _him_.”

“If he’s back to claiming that, he’s fine,” Adrian said. “And as for trying to teach him, I suspect he’s incorrigible.”

Trevor grinned. “Maybe. You’ll have fun finding out, won’t you?”


	8. Make him yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here's the "Adrian in bondage" chapter people have been asking for. Only a little late for Kinktober!

“Jewelry?” Trevor scoffed. “Look, Alucard, I agreed to brave the castle’s dungeons for vampire-proof restraints so that Sypha and I could tie you up and fuck you senseless. That’s worth it. But not fucking jewelry.”

“First of all, Belmont,” Alucard said in that quietly superior tone of his, “I had no way of knowing those traps were still active. Second, appearances can be deceiving. The Norsemen tell a tale of how their gods bound a monstrous wolf using a magic ribbon.”

“And this  _ is  _ magic,” Sypha breathed. “I can feel it.” She ran her fingers through the contents of the carved wooden box they’d retrieved from one of Dracula’s vaults.

Trevor raised his eyebrows. “I hope that doesn’t mean you’re to be in wolf-form for this. That’s perverse even for me.” He doubted Alucard would do anything of the sort; he just wanted to see the poncy bloodsucker’s reaction to such a crude suggestion.

The dhampir didn’t take the bait. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.” He reached into the box and lifted out a slender hoop wide enough to fit around a man’s neck; attached to it were several chains, only about as thick as a woman’s finger. The metal was a milky silver, so lucent it almost appeared to glow, without a hint of tarnish on it. Trevor could see more hoops of various sizes lying in the box, each attached to a chain. “These cannot be broken through any normal means,” Alucard explained, “and while I wear them, my strength will be that of a human.”

“And these must be the activation words,” Sypha added, with the same air of excited fascination she had when discovering a new spell or previously unknown bit of history.

Alucard’s expression softened as he gazed at her. Trevor watched the two of them begin to point out tiny runes in some language he hadn’t even heard of, leaning their heads close together, and he felt a surge of affection for them both.

For most of his life, he’d figured that if a person chose someone else, well, you just had to step aside. And if you wanted more than one person, then unless you didn’t give a shit about someone’s feelings, you had to choose. He’d been fine with that, or at least he told himself he was; he’d been too much of a mess to be good for anyone anyway. But Sypha and Alucard were both brilliant, and amazing, and breathtakingly gorgeous—and if it was weird to be so attracted to two people capable of killing him, Trevor didn’t care—and somehow, not only did they both want him, they were both willing to share. No, not just willing; he’d overheard gossip about people who  _ tolerated  _ their spouses stepping out on them. His lovers  _ enjoyed  _ sharing him, and sharing each other. Their desire for one another seemed to increase their desire for him, rather than the opposite.

How the Hell had he gotten so lucky?

Sypha touched part of the collar, as Trevor had guessed it was, and it sprang open along seams he hadn’t perceived. She grinned triumphantly and looked back up at Alucard. “You should get your clothes off.” To Trevor, she added, “You too.”

As usual, Alucard was a lot faster. Part of that was him simply wearing less—he shrugged off concerns like armour and layers against the cold—and part, Trevor thought, was just the man’s insufferable way of making everything look easy. By the time Trevor had gotten his vambraces off, the dhampir was splendidly naked. He knelt on the bed, hands resting on his thighs, and Sypha closed the collar around his throat. Hurrying to get his remaining clothes off, Trevor couldn’t devote as much attention as he would have liked to watching her attach the rest of the restraints.

“There,” she said at last, brushing a lock of hair out of their friend’s face. “Doesn’t he look lovely?”

Alucard turned his head, fixing Trevor with a half-lidded yellow gaze. The chains from his collar appeared decorative, affixed to a ring in the centre of his chest like a kind of loose harness. There was a second ring behind his back, though, to which were attached chains going to four shackles, restraining his wrists and ankles. The bright, deceptively delicate-looking metal made his unearthly beauty all the more striking; he seemed like some ethereal creature bound by enchantment.

“He does,” Trevor agreed, hearing the huskiness in his own voice. He hooked his fingers under Alucard’s collar and pulled him close. The dhampir parted his lips, expecting a kiss, but instead Trevor just licked his mouth, then nipped lightly at his lower lip. As Alucard’s breath hitched, Trevor tugged him closer and kissed him hard, sending his other hand down to pinch one nipple. Sypha made an appreciative noise as the other man moaned into his mouth.

Something occurred to Trevor then, and he pulled back, loosening his grip. “Wait. Just how cruel do you want me to be with you?”

Alucard let out a little scoff that sounded equal parts frustrated and amused. “Try not to take messy chunks out of me and we should be fine.”

Trevor scowled. “It was a serious question, you smartassed bastard. Should we have fetched some torture implements from downstairs, too? I can’t imagine using any of those things on someone I actually like, but then, there are humans who enjoy freaky shit, and you can regenerate… look, my point is that I don’t want to fuck this up.”

His companion was quiet for a moment, then admitted, “This is new to me, too. I’m not interested in hot irons or barbed scourges, thank you. I knew that being bound and made to submit sounded enjoyable, but beyond that… I suppose we should start small and see how it feels.”

“Adrian,” Sypha said, “I want you to promise that you’ll tell us if you need us to hold back or stop. For  _ any _ reason, even ‘I have an annoying itch’.”

Alucard quirked his mouth at her. “Do you think I’m that full of stupid pride?” She narrowed her eyes, and he relented. “I promise.”

Sypha pointed at Trevor. “Now that I think of it, I want the same promise out of you.”

He raised his hands. “Fine, I promise. But if I  _ do _ get an annoying itch, I want one of you to scratch it.”

She laughed. “Deal. Now where were we?”

“We were admiring how pretty he is chained up like that.” Trevor moved behind Sypha and unpinned her outer robe. “I think it’d be an even prettier picture if you didn’t have these on.”

She leaned back in his arms, helping him with her clothes between kisses. He would never, Trevor thought, get tired of seeing that womanly form revealed from beneath her sexless Speaker robes. He would  _ definitely _ never get tired of the kind of sounds she was making right now, as he nibbled her neck and cupped her breasts.

“I hope you have plans for me other than ornamentation,” Alucard remarked. He wore his usual stoic expression; one of the few clues to his arousal was the slightly faster rise and fall of his chest. Well, that and the raging hard-on.

“This time  _ you _ sound impatient,” Sypha teased.

Trevor smiled wickedly at the other man as he played with Sypha’s nipples. “What do you think, should we fuck right in front of him while he can’t even jerk off?”

She wriggled deliciously against him. “Mm… I really like touching him, though.”

He reached down and rubbed her clit, making her gasp. “She’s soaking wet,” Trevor whispered, and he could have sworn that both his lovers moaned at the same time. “You want some of this, don’t you.” He raised his hand to his companion’s lips, and the dhampir leaned forward and took the wet fingers into his mouth. Alucard licked them clean, then sucked them down to the knuckle, sliding the two fingers between his fangs the way he did with Trevor’s cock.

That apparently gave Sypha an idea. She moved to the head of the bed, propped herself against the pillows, and spread her legs, showing glistening pink lips surrounded by reddish curls. She crooked a finger at Alucard. “Crawl to me.”

_ How’s he supposed to do that with his arms and legs bound, _ Trevor wondered. Alucard didn’t even hesitate; he threw himself onto his side, rolled onto his belly, and fucking  _ undulated _ towards her. When he got close enough, he tucked his knees under his body, giving himself a last little push. Sypha threaded her hands through his hair as he pressed his mouth to her cunt.

For a few moments Trevor just savoured the sight of his lovers together: Alucard bent low, his golden head between Sypha’s thighs; her flushed and panting, moaning little words of encouragement.

His friend’s backside looked temptingly vulnerable in this position, Trevor decided. He stroked one cheek, then gave it an experimental swat. Alucard let out a faint, startled grunt, but didn’t stop what he was doing. Trevor tried again, landing his palm with a satisfying smack against that sculpted ass.

Sypha gasped and began to rock her hips; Alucard must have gotten more enthusiastic with her. Trevor kept going, interspersing light and heavy slaps with tender caresses. The skin didn’t even redden beneath his hand—the magic on those bindings must only have affected the dhampir’s strength, not his equally inhuman toughness. He seemed to be feeling it, at least. Trevor wondered what it would be like to do this while he could see the other man’s expression. Would he remain irritatingly impassive? How much would it take to crack that composure?

Sypha buried her hands in Alucard’s blond mane, her cries reaching a crescendo. With an ecstatic sigh, she settled back against the pillows.

Alucard straightened up, licking his lips, and raised one eyebrow at Trevor. “You  _ spanked  _ me.”

“Your ass was  _ right there, _ Alucard. You expect me to ignore it?” Trevor glanced at Sypha. “God forbid he admit he likes something I did.”

The dhampir smirked. “It’s more fun to make you work for a reaction, Belmont.”

Trevor chuckled in spite of himself. “Bastard.”

Sypha sat up, a naughty gleam in her eye. “You know how to make him yield, though, don’t you, Trevor?”

He flashed her a wolfish grin. “I know one way.” He took hold of that silvery collar again and pulled Alucard close, not sharply as he’d done before, but with a sort of deliberate firmness. “First, I want to taste her on you.”

He heard Sypha’s breath catch. Alucard closed the distance and kissed him hungrily, letting him feel his tongue. Trevor grasped the back of his head and opened his mouth wide against the other man’s, turning it into the sort of dominant kiss he knew his companion liked. When he abruptly pulled away, the dhampir made a soft noise of protest.

Trevor crouched down, laved Alucard’s cock-head with his tongue, and briefly popped it into his mouth before licking his way down and back up the shaft. His friend shivered and groaned.

Once, Trevor had thought that sucking someone’s cock was, at least to some degree, an inherently submissive act. He’d changed his mind when Alucard had pinned him down and deep-throated him. It could be submissive, sure—letting someone use your mouth—but it could also be a way of asserting control. Right now, pleasure was his to give or withhold, and from the way his friend squirmed in his chains, he knew it too.

“He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Sypha purred. She pressed herself against Alucard’s back, running her hands over his chest. Trevor slowly sucked the dhampir’s cock down to the root, hearing him make a strained, needy sound. He wrapped his hand around the base and began to move his head in a regular rhythm.

Sypha’s voice turned gentle. “You’re always so careful… you give us so much pleasure, but you can’t lose yourself in it the way we do.” Her fingers traced little circles over their friend’s nipples. “Let us make you feel good.” Trevor picked up his pace. Sypha whispered, “Let go.”

Alucard threw his head back, bucking his hips as much as his position would allow. “Aah… Trevor!” The rest was wordless sounds of abandon. Trevor did his best to swallow everything the other man gave him.

He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Alucard’s breath was just starting to slow. Sypha stroked his shoulders, and he turned to kiss her.  _ Sweet kitten-kisses, _ Trevor thought as he watched them.

He sighed. “Damn, there are so many things I want to do to him while he’s wearing those.”

Sypha grinned at him. “You said something about the two of us fucking him senseless.”

A mocking little smile touched Alucard’s lips. “If he’s up to it.”

Trevor looked pointedly down at himself, then at his companion. “ _ I _ am.  _ You’re _ not.”

“That’s easily remedied,” Sypha said, with that air of smug pride he had come to find endearing. Cradling their friend’s balls in one hand, she made a gesture with the other. After a moment, she ran her fingertips lightly down Alucard’s now-stiffened length, and he canted his hips forward, seeking her touch. “I want this inside me.”

“Hm.” The strategic part of Trevor’s brain considered how this would work. “We should get his arms in front of him, then.”

Alucard’s attitude was downright serene as he let Sypha detach some of his bindings and move his limbs around. Trevor had a feeling that he would have had to work to get anything close to that sort of compliance out of the man.

Not that that didn’t sound fun.

The only actual restraints on Alucard now were the links between his wrists, but the presence of the other chains still gave him the enticing appearance of being bound. Trevor grabbed up that bedside flask—how much of this stuff did the castle have around, anyway?—and smiled at Sypha. “While I’m getting him ready for me, why don’t you make sure he’s ready for you?”

That wasn’t at all necessary, thanks to the restoration spell, but the Speaker’s impish expression told him that she understood his meaning. As he began to probe the dhampir’s nether passage with oil-slicked fingers, she leaned down and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Alucard gasped and moved his hips, making Trevor’s job more difficult.

Trevor grabbed his friend’s upper body, pushing his chest against Alucard’s back, and thrust a hand under the other’s jaw, forcing his head up. “Stay  _ still, _ ” he growled into his ear.

Alucard exhaled shakily and stilled. Trevor went back to his task. He couldn’t see everything Sypha was doing, but from the other man’s moans, he could well imagine it. The dhampir trembled, but he stayed in place.

“That’s better,” he murmured. “Now, show us how much you want it.” Sypha moved out of the way as Alucard went down on his elbows and knees, arching his back and spreading his legs wantonly.

Trevor’s breath caught in his throat. “Damn, it’s hot when you’re like this.”

His companion looked back at him, topaz eyes smoldering. “So stop talking and fuck me, Belmont.”

Sypha giggled. “You’ll get one out of two of those, I think.”

He briefly considered making Alucard abase himself further and beg for it,  _ politely, _ but right now he wasn’t sure he himself had the patience; unlike the other two, he hadn’t come yet. With careful slowness, he gripped the other man’s hips and entered his tight passage. His friend sighed, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and pressed back against him.

Sypha slipped herself beneath them, arranging the chain still shackling Alucard’s hands so that it lay behind her neck, and hooked her heels over his shoulders. Recalling how delightfully deep he could plunge into her when she was in this position, Trevor instinctively moved forward. The result might have been clumsy if not for Alucard slowing them down enough for Sypha to guide him; the enchantment may have sapped the dhampir’s strength down to a mortal level, but it was still that of a  _ strong _ mortal. He kept a lot of his weight, and some of Trevor’s, on his forearms.

Oh God, the sounds his two lovers made as the three of them fit their bodies together. Part of him wanted to come right there, but the more steadfast part knew that he’d be irritated with himself for finishing too soon. That part stubbornly kept him going even when Sypha began to writhe exquisitely under them. Alucard wasn’t the only one with self-control, dammit.

They both still habitually called him that, but Trevor had noticed that the man did respond more intimately to his given name. He put his lips to his friend’s ear. “Adrian. Don’t come yet. You don’t get to come until she says you can.”

Sypha arched her back, sounding out her climaxes. Trevor sped up his thrusts, remembering what it had felt like when he was the one between them: her cunt spasming sweetly around his shaft while his lover’s cock surged inside him. Alucard whimpered and gasped, trying to obey Trevor’s command.

Sypha opened her eyes, looking from one of her men to the other, her blue gaze clouded with desire. “Yes, now,” she panted. “Come for me.”

Trevor let his instincts take over, fucking the other man as hard as he could. Just as he felt himself getting close, he lowered his head and bit into Alucard’s shoulder, and was rewarded with an ecstatic cry. Then they were coming, all three of them, full-throated and hoarse.

Eventually his head cleared a bit. They were in a sweaty tangle of bodies, breaths gradually slowing, limbs heavy with satiation. His cock had softened enough that he was beginning to feel an annoying trickle of fluid. Usually Alucard was the one to get up and take care of this, but since Trevor was on top this time, he began to do it himself.

“Thank you,” the dhampir murmured, then his smile turned into a smirk. “So you are trainable.”

Trevor swatted him with the messy towel. “Says the man wearing a fucking collar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be it, at least for a while; I have some editing/co-writing to work on. I'll leave it as an unfinished work just in case inspiration strikes again, though at the moment I have no new chapter ideas.


	9. Theirs

“So what _did_ happen that time I left the two of you alone for most of the day?” Trevor asked. “And you know I’m not curious about the laboratory cleaning.”

They were sprawled in bed in the room Adrian had begun to think of as theirs. Sunshine streamed in through the glass window, bathing the three of them in buttery light.

Sypha stretched and grinned. “Oh, he was very wicked. He tied me up and tormented me.”

Trevor raised his eyebrows at Adrian. “What did you do, tell her she was wrong about something?” He snickered as she sputtered indignantly. Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle.

She turned her glare on him. “When he makes jokes at _your_ expense, I defend you.”

“Yes,” he said, “But that was actually a good one.”

She sniffed. “Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with either of you.”

“Because we’re amazing at sex,” Adrian told her.

“Mm,” Trevor agreed. He propped himself up on one elbow and ran his hand down Sypha’s side. “So… we hadn’t found those pretty chains yet. What did you use?”

Adrian rolled onto his side and found his clothes, which had been flung to the floor during the night. He sat up with his sword-belts in hand. “I used these.” He lifted first one, then the other of Sypha’s arms over her head.

She laughed. “You’re moving fast.”

“Should I stop?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Trevor leaned over and kissed her. Adrian listened to the soft little sounds from the two of them as he began to bind her wrists.

Sypha moaned as Trevor sent a hand down to fondle her breasts. Adrian glanced over. “This will be more difficult if you make her wriggle like that, you know.”

“I can’t help it,” Trevor breathed. “The moment you started putting those on her, she got excited.”

She rubbed her thigh against him. “So did you.”

Adrian finished tying Sypha to the bedpost and lay back down beside her. She turned her face towards his and he took his turn kissing her.

Trevor tended to be ardent and forceful with him, like a man feasting because he didn’t know where his next meal might come from. And sometimes that was exactly what Adrian needed. But with Sypha he could draw things out, watch her build from tiny ripples of pleasure to great waves of ecstasy.

Of course, he wouldn’t be able to take as much time as he might have otherwise, not with ever-eager Trevor right here. Already the man was licking and sucking one of Sypha’s nipples. Adrian bent his head to her other breast and did likewise. One thing he _couldn’t_ do when it was just him and her was enjoy how aroused she got under the attentions of two men.

When her moans turned to whimpers, he pressed her spread thighs to the mattress and teased her most delicate flesh with light kisses and licks. She writhed—as much as she was able to between his grip and the restraints—and made a pleading noise.

Trevor groaned and moved down to join him, pushing his face next to Adrian’s. Sypha managed to gasp out, “Oh, yes, yes…” and then she was thoroughly beyond words. Adrian’s world narrowed to this: Sypha’s panting cries, her slick furrow, Trevor’s lips and tongue alongside his own, all of them caught up in an animal drive that said _more._

Sypha’s eyes squeezed shut and her back arched, voice rising almost to a shriek as she came.

She fell back against the bed, catching her breath. Adrian grabbed the back of Trevor’s head and pulled him into a messy kiss, sharing the taste of her between them.

“Not that I don’t like watching this,” Sypha said after a moment, “But…” She wiggled her hands. “I do need you to loosen these a bit.”

Trevor lay back down beside her and brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek. Adrian did as she asked, then leaned over her and murmured, “Do you want his cock?”

Sypha wet her lips. “I want both of your cocks.”

“I told you,” Trevor said with obvious pride. “Insatiable.”

Adrian knelt between her legs, sliding his thighs under hers, and flashed the hunter a sly smile. “Why don’t you let her suck you?”

As Trevor positioned himself by Sypha’s head and fed her his cock, Adrian slowly rubbed his length against the folds of her cunt in a way he knew would inflame her. He luxuriated in the feeling of her nether lips against him, tantalizing her—and himself—until he could stand it no longer. She made a sound of deep satisfaction when he finally sank into her.

She was warm and tight and oh, so wet as he moved inside her. He held her hips, careful as always not to grip too hard, and tried to keep her on the plateau of pleasure for as long as he could. She bucked beneath him and moaned around Trevor’s shaft.

Trevor had one hand braced against the headboard. Mindful of how little Sypha could move her head right now, he was limiting himself to shallow thrusts. When he saw Adrian looking at him, he grabbed his shoulder and kissed him deeply.

With Sypha’s inner muscles milking him and Trevor’s tongue sliding against his, Adrian felt himself getting close. He began to pant, separating his lips from the other man’s. He sensed his friend’s eyes on his face as he came.

He hadn’t even begun to soften when Trevor moved down the bed and nudged him brusquely. “One side, Alucard.”

Adrian withdrew and moved aside. Trevor scrambled atop Sypha as though he’d die without her touch. She let out a delighted little noise and crossed her ankles over his waist.

He lay alongside his lovers and watched them writhe together. Sypha’s eyes were shut tight, friction-reddened lips open wide, while Trevor clutched at her hips, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming frenzied. In bare moments, both of them convulsed, their cries ringing in his ears.

Sometimes Adrian thought he could live on this rather than blood.

While the pair of them lay gasping, Adrian unbuckled his belts and gently rubbed Sypha’s wrists.

They were so well-matched, his humans. He was still quietly astonished that they’d invited him into their bed.

Adrian paused, realizing what he’d just thought. _His humans._ His father had never referred to his mother that way. It sounded as though he were thinking of them as his pets, or… well, something separate.

And yet… it didn’t feel wrong. Even in their most intimate moments, he had to remind himself that he _was_ something different, to keep them safe. And much as it pained him to remember that one day they would be separated forever, that knowledge made him determined to fix these moments in his mind, hoard them away like a dragon with its treasures.

Trevor grunted softly and shifted himself so that he was still draped over Sypha’s body, but with most of his weight off of her. She put one arm around his shoulders and held out the other for Adrian.

His humans. His lovers. His friends.

As he was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It HAD been my intention to focus solely on other work and wait to see what inspiration Season 3 might give me, but S3 is taking so damn long and this idea wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> Also, this means that each member of our disaster trio has three chapters from their POV, and that's tidy.
> 
> So... Happy New Year, I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> Update 2020/03/12: So, like many of us, I'm processing a lot of feels from Season 3. And I'm trying to figure out how, and IF, my fic could possibly be made to fit into what's now canon! (I'm much pickier that way about my own work than other writers'.) At the moment I'm thinking that, despite how long it might take for Season 4 to come out, it might be best to wait and see what changes come with that. So there might be a long hiatus while I focus on the original fiction projects that I've been putting off for far too long.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and sharing the love!


End file.
